We wish you a Merry Christmas !
by Celaici
Summary: Petit OS de Noël : Draco est invité à fêter Noël dans la famille de son compagnon, Harry, et il a tout intérêt à faire bonne impression...


Et voici un petit One Shot de Noël ! J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes passer de belles fêtes de fin d'année !

Ce petit écrit est un Drarry, dont l'idée vient d'une amie, merci à elle !

Evidemment, nos deux compères Gryffondor et Serpentard, ainsi que tous les autres personnages cités dans cet OS, appartiennent à JK Rowling !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **We wish you a merry Christmas !**

Harry fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et les cadeaux de Rose et Hugo s'emballèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il souffla et regarda autour de lui. C'était les derniers ! Tous les cadeaux pour les enfants Weasley étaient emballés. Il massa son poignet et grimaça. Ce n'était pas rien d'emballer tout ça. Il n'en restait que trois, le cadeau de Scorpius et ceux pour ses propres enfants. Harry et Ginny s'étaient séparés quand James, l'aîné, avait douze ans, il en avait aujourd'hui seize. Cela s'était fait d'un commun accord et les deux sorciers étaient toujours de bons amis. D'ailleurs, Harry passait le réveillon chez les Weasley, avec son compagnon.

Harry et Draco étaient ensemble depuis trois ans et mariés depuis quelques mois. L'ancien Gryffondor sourit en emballant le cadeau de Scorpius. Les deux amis – Albus et Scorpius – avaient sauté de joie en apprenant la relation de leurs pères, eux qui avaient été si inquiets de l'impact qu'aurait cette information. Mais à force d'être amenés à se voir, dû à l'amitié fusionnelle entre leurs fils, le respect distant qu'entretenaient les deux, s'était transformé en sympathie, puis en amitié, avant qu'ils ne deviennent si complices que l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre devienne de l'amour. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais aujourd'hui Harry et Draco étaient vraiment heureux et James, Albus et Scorpius étaient trois frères épanouis !

Harry sursauta lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

\- Alors, tu as fini d'emballer les cadeaux des petits rouquins ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Draco…

Il se retourna vers son mari, dont les yeux brillaient malicieusement. Il savait que son ton moqueur et cet air taquin, cachaient de l'appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'il était invité dans la maison d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Très marqués par la guerre, le couple avait non seulement eu du mal à accepter la séparation de leur fille d'avec Harry, mais l'annonce de son couple avec Draco n'était pas passé. Molly, moins catégoriquement qu'Arthur, avait dit à Harry qu'elle croirait à sa rédemption, au fait qu'il était autre chose que le fils d'un mangemort, si leur relation tenait. Harry avait tout fait pour prouver aux Weasley que derrière le masque d'argent se cachait un visage de porcelaine, fragile et sincère, meurtri et blessé lui aussi par la guerre. Molly et Arthur étaient venus à l'apéritif du mariage, un petit pas en avant, une main timidement tendue vers eux et Molly avait dit vouloir l'avoir avec eux à Noël. Avec son mari. Harry retrouvait celle qu'il considérait comme une maman.

\- Je me comporterais bien, t'inquiètes pas.

Draco passa sa main sur la joue d'Harry.

\- Je sais à quel point ça compte pour toi.

Draco se mordit la lèvre en souriant.

\- Je pourrais quand même me moquer de la belette ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Ron, répondit Harry en remballant tous les cadeaux dans des sacs, d'un coup de baguette.

Draco ricana et tourna les talons.

\- Je vais aller me préparer. Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

\- Vas-y, il me reste encore deux trois choses à faire.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry Potter, tu t'y prends toujours à la dernière minute !

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il savait que Draco avait raison.

Draco ferma la porte de la salle de bain et ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par un petit coffret sur le rebord de la baignoire. C'était des bombes de bain magiques desquelles se dégageait de délicieux arômes sucrés et mentholés. Il la referma et lut ce qui était écrit sur le couvercle : _Pour toi, mon James, j'espère que tu penseras à moi lorsque tu te baigneras ! Camilla_. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Une des nombreuses conquêtes de James qui lui avait offert un cadeau avant les vacances de Noël et comme d'habitude, toute la famille finissait par en profiter. Le premier soir des vacances, avant d'aller chez leur mère, James avait laissé une boîte de chocolats, reçue de… il ne savait plus son nom, mais une des filles accrochées à l'aîné des Potter. Scorpius, Harry et Scorpius avaient fini la boîte, installés ensemble dans le salon. Sauf que la liqueur sorcière n'avait rien à voir avec l'eau de vie moldue et Scorpius avait passé la soirée à éclater en fou-rire, affalé sur le canapé.

Draco coupa les robinets et s'allongea dans la baignoire avec un soupir de bien-être. Il zieuta à nouveau vers la boîte de bombes de bain qui crachait des paillettes. Il se mordit les joues et se décida à en choisir une. Elle était en forme de sucre d'orge. Il haussa les épaules. Bon, de toute façon, si James l'avait mis là, c'est qu'il avait le droit. Il laissa tomber le sucre d'orge dans la baignoire et une fumée rouge et blanche l'enveloppa, tandis qu'un chant de Noël résonnait à ses oreilles.

 _We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year !_

Harry eut le souffle coupé lorsque Draco sauta les dernières marches des escaliers pour sauter sur son dos.

\- Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- _Toi_ , qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Allez, au galop, Rodolphe ! _Rudolf, the red nose reindeer !_

Harry secoua la tête et reposa Draco au sol.

\- Allez, on y va, on va être en retard !

\- Ooooh, pas de stress ! Viens là…

Draco tira Harry par la cravate et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec passion. Harry caressa le torse de Draco et ce dernier approfondit le baiser en faisant valser sa langue avec celle d'Harry. Harry soupira d'aise puis lentement, il s'écarta.

\- Waouh…

\- T'as vu ça ? répondit Draco avec un clin d'œil.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Harry en reprenant son souffle. T'est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Dis tout de suite que d'habitude c'est nul ! s'exclama Draco en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Allez, tu l'as dit toi-même, on va être en retard. Et j'ai encore plein d'autres surprises pour ce soir !

Harry suivit Draco dans la cheminée, avec appréhension. Les idées de Draco c'était une chose, mais il était beaucoup trop guilleret et détendu, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et déclara :

\- Terrier des Weasley !

Effectivement, Harry aurait dû se méfier de la personnalité guillerette, presque alcoolisée de Draco, parce qu'il n'était clairement pas dans son état normal et ce qui était en train de se passer le prouvait. A peine descendu de la cheminée au Terrier, une musique sortie de nulle part s'était mise en route, tout le monde s'était tut et en se tournant vers la cheminée, les invités découvrirent Draco, habillée d'une espèce de robe courte verte, de collants moulant rouge et blanc et des chaussons à grelots. Draco avait récemment coupé ses cheveux – pour ne pas rappeler Lucius à la famille rouquine – et heureusement, parce qu'Harry était sûr qu'il y aurait glissé des perles autrement. A la place, il portait des bois de renne. Des. Bois. De. Renne. Draco Malfoy. Mais le pire était à venir. Harry s'était laissé tomber sur la première chaise et il n'osait ni intervenir, ni se tourner vers sa famille. S'il croisait le regard de Ron, soit il ferait un malaise, soit il éclaterait de rire. Parce que Draco se mit à danser et à chanter. Oui. Il tenait sa baguette telle un micro et chantait _We wish you a merry Christmas_ à tue-tête en claquant des doigts, en lançant des regards enjoués à toute la famille Weasley. Il enchaîna plusieurs pas de danse en faisant tinter ses chaussons à grelots.

Harry avait la main sur la bouche et ne bougeait plus. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fumé ? Il se risqua enfin à se retourner et ne le regretta pas. Les deux filles de Percy essayaient de suivre les pas de danse de Draco alors que leur père fixait le lutin Draco avec des yeux en soucoupe. James, Albus et Scorpius – arrivé plus tôt dans la journée – étaient pris d'un fou-rire irrépressible, à une petite exception près, eux semblaient très bien savoir pourquoi Draco était dans cet état-là. Il mènerait son enquête. Molly, elle, avait la main devant la bouche, semblant choquée, mais Harry vit que ses yeux étaient rieurs, presque attendris. Arthur et George avaient les mâchoires serrées et Fleur paraissait exaspérée. Quant au filleul d'Harry, il croisa le regard de son parrain et lui lança un regard qui signifiait très clairement : « mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? ». Harry haussa les épaules, complètement perdu lui aussi et Victoire éclata de rire contre l'épaule de Teddy. Rose et Hugo se mordaient la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la tête de leur père, visiblement au bord du malaise et désirant de tout son cœur aller se laver les yeux. Hermione, elle, filmait la scène avec son appareil photo, les larmes aux yeux tant elle rigolait et Harry la remercia intérieurement de filmer ce moment, car jamais Draco n'y croirait lorsqu'il retrouverait ses esprits.

\- Et Joyeux Noël les amis ! s'exclama Draco en faisant jaillir des serpentins de sa baguette.

Draco, assis dans les escaliers en colimaçon des Weasley, avait les yeux fermés, un appareil photo entre les mains.

\- C'est pas vrai. Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ?

\- Tu as une autre vérité, peut-être ? rit Hermione, appuyée contre la rambarde des escaliers.

Harry, assis derrière Draco, se mordait les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il essaya de reprendre son sérieux.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Draco grogna et rouvrit les yeux sur la vidéo de lui en lutin. Heureusement, il portait à présent un costar noir.

\- Je me souviens d'être monté prendre mon bain au manoir et… de m'être réveillé en train de prendre l'apéritif avec Teddy.

\- Tu oublies que tu lui donnais des conseils capillaires, releva Hermione.

Harry n'y tint plus, il éclata de rire.

\- Heureusement, tu t'étais déjà changé !

Draco passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris.

\- J'ai la réponse à cette question, sourit Harry en massant l'épaule de son compagnon.

Draco se retourna vers lui.

\- Et c'est ?

Harry sourit, attendri.

\- Tu n'aurais pas essayé une des bombes de bain de James ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Si…

\- Comme tu le sais, mon chéri, ce sont des bombes de bain magiques et celle que tu as choisis de mettre dans ton bain s'appelle « Euphorie de Noël ».

Draco et Hermione clignèrent des yeux, surpris.

\- Elle provoque un état délirant et extrêmement enthousiaste en temps de fête. Selon la personne, l'effet va être plus ou moins fort.

\- Et ça dépend de quoi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Plus la personne est animée par l'esprit de Noël, plus l'effet est puissant.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'Harry le serra dans ses bras. Il embrassa la tempe de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Je suis fier de toi, chuchota Harry.

Draco se mit à rire.

\- Si tu veux… mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je refasse ce show en privé.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry en le serrant d'avantage contre lui.

\- Bon, on va y retourner les tourtereaux, tout le monde est en train de passer à table, les interrompit Hermione qui était penchée au-dessus de la rambarde.

Les trois sorciers descendirent les escaliers et James, Teddy, Albus, Scorpius, Rose et George se tournèrent vers Draco en levant leurs baguettes.

\- Et Joyeux Noël les amis ! s'exclamèrent-ils, des serpentins jaillissant des baguettes de Teddy et George.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air dépité de Draco. Mais intérieurement, il souriait. La famille de son mari l'avait accepté. Et c'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il pouvait lui faire.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) Je me suis amusée à créer tout un univers autour d'eux, même si ce n'est que le temps d'un OS ;)

Demain, un deuxième OS de Noël :)


End file.
